


Overprotective

by chelseawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseawinchester/pseuds/chelseawinchester





	

*Dean’s POV:

I was always a bit too protective of her, and she tended to get incredibly pissed off as a result. I loved her, I really did, but I could never say the words. It didn’t make sense, but I felt that all the monsters in the world would know if I said it, and that they would come after her the second I did. So I kept it to myself, and she never knew how I really felt about her. We had been friends for years; her mom was a hunter and had died about thirteen years ago. Sam and I met Y/N when Dad wanted to pay his respects when Elisa died. I wasn’t sure, but I think they had a thing for each other. There wasn’t any other reason that Dad would have wanted to pay his respects.

Y/N was an amazing hunter, just like her mother. It made sense when she joined us on hunts, and eventually lived with us in the bunker. I fell in…love…rather quick, but it was hard not to. I loved the way her long Y/H/C hair was usually put up in a messy bun, with several strands of hair framing her face. I loved how her Y/E/C eyes shined when she got excited about a hunt. I loved the way she sang along to the music at the top of her lungs in the car, not giving a shit about the way she sounded; of course, to me, she sounded beautiful.

Naturally, I would be protective of her. I knew she was a good hunter, but I was still worried that something might happen to her. Despite the fact that she had saved both mine and Sam’s asses on more than one occasion, I was still protective. This time was no different.

*Reader’s POV:

You hated when he was so protective. You could handle yourself, you really could. Your mom was one of the best hunters, well, ever, and she taught you. She taught you how to fight, how to shoot, how to do effective research, and so much more.

This hunt was no different. It was a werewolf, not too difficult. You checked alibis, talked to friends of the victims, and finally found the wolf. Dean knew you were a great shot, but naturally, he had to go in with you. It was you and Dean going one way and Sam going the other. He could never let you do your job on your own, and it pissed you off.

Part of the reason it made you so angry was because you had such a massive crush on him. He was so handsome, and you could never look away from him. You loved how much he loved his car (although it could get a little weird sometimes). You loved his obsession with pie and how excited he was when you baked one for him. You loved how much he cared about his family and close friends and how he would do anything for them.

But it felt like he didn’t think you could do your job, and that upset you. You wanted to prove yourself on this hunt, but Dean wouldn’t let you. He had to tag along with you while Sam went in the back door.

“Dean, I can do this on my own. I really can,” you begged.

“I know you can, sweetheart, but I want to go with you.”

“Whatever,” you responded, exceedingly angry with him.

Dean walked in front of you into the old house. It didn’t look like the home of a monster; it looked more like it belonged in a sitcom—it looked like the perfect house. But you all knew that there was a monster living in there, and you had to kill the thing, so you carefully walked up to the door.

Dean tried to open the door, jiggling the knob. Locked. He was about to pick the lock when you lifted the mat, finding a key. “Ahem,” you coughed.

Dean grabbed the key from your hand, mumbling something under his breath. The door opened easily, and you and Dean had your guns ready. You walked through the house, knowing the wolf was likely there, but not finding anything. Dean was walking behind you, which pissed you off; he thought you needed someone back there in case something came up behind you. You were sick of his overprotective nature, and eventually you whipped around and whispered loudly, “I don’t need your damn protection! I can take care of myself! I know what I—”

Something grabbed you from behind, and you screamed. It wasn’t a friendly presence; it wasn’t Sam being silly, he wouldn’t do that on a hunt. You tried to get free, connecting your elbow to the thing’s ribs, but that did nothing. Dean ran toward you, but he couldn’t do anything. The wolf—you assumed it was the wolf—had an arm around your neck, slightly cutting off your air supply. Dean’s gun was pointed at the monster, but only a shot at its heart would kill it.

“Let her go!” Dean barked.

“No can do. You barged into my home to kill me, I think you deserve something in return.” Something sharp pierced the skin on your shoulder, causing you to cry out. Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. Dean yelled, “No!” and charged at you and the wolf. The wolf backed off and you fell to your knees. Dean fired several shots, hitting the werewolf in the heart. Sam burst into the room, running straight for you.

“What happened?” You didn’t respond, still taking everything in. “Y/N, what happened?”

“I, uh… he bit…” you trailed off, not being able to finish your sentence.

“Did he bite you?” You nodded. “Fuck!” Sam yelled.

You felt Dean’s hands on you. “Shit, Y/N, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” Tears rolled down his face, and you knew he blamed himself. He blamed himself for anything and everything.

“D… Dean. Come here.” You made him sit in front of you. “This is not your fault. I was the dumbass who had to get pissed off because you were walking behind me. It’s my own damn fault.”

“Y/N, no. I’m the overprotective ass. I just—” Dean paused, swallowed, and wiped the tears from his face. “I didn’t want anything to happen to you, I… I love you.” He loved you? This couldn’t be possible. You cried, knowing you would never get the chance to hold him, kiss him, or love him the way he deserved. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I love you too,” you cried, sobbing into his chest.

You felt Dean stiffen. You knew he wasn’t expecting it; he had no idea. “Y/N?”

“Hmm?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think you felt the same. I knew you were protective, but I thought that you felt I couldn’t do my job. I’m so sorry I didn’t say anything, Dean. I love you so much, I’m sorry.” You cried even more, knowing this would practically kill him. He would always blame himself for not being able to say anything, for keeping it to himself. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“You know what needs to happen now, right?”

Dean paused. Then, “Yeah. But I can’t do it, Y/N. I was always worried that telling you I loved you would get you killed. Turns out it was the opposite.”

You laughed slightly, seeing the irony. But the second you laughed, you started sobbing again. Sam walked up to the two of you, having been standing in the corner the entire time, just watching. “Y/N, I’m not sure I can do it either. You’re family.”

*Dean’s POV:

The second those teeth sunk into her shoulder, I fell apart. There was no cure for werewolves. I knew she was going to turn, I knew what had to be done. I fired four shots into the wolf’s heart before I sat with Y/N. I told her I loved her, and then she said the four words that shattered my heart: I love you too. How could she love me? I didn’t deserve that. I was always a dick to her when it came to the hunt. I knew why, but she didn’t. And now I had gotten her killed.

I would never get to hold her in bed as we fell asleep. I never had the chance to kiss those beautiful lips of hers. I would never get to make love to her and show her how much I really loved her. This was it.

Neither Sam nor I could do it. She was family; I loved her in my way, and Sam in his. When she offered to do it herself, I yelled at her. I didn’t mean to, but that’s just how the emotions came out. “Y/N, are you nuts? You can’t do it yourself, I won’t let you! We can try to find a cure, you’ll be okay!” I knew it was a lie, but I couldn’t let her commit suicide.

“No we won’t. And I know you two won’t kill me. Now, if you don’t want to see this, I suggest you leave.”

She kissed me, sweetly and passionately. Our tears mixed together as they ran down our faces. We were terrified of what was to come, and I couldn’t imagine not having her in my life anymore. But this had to be done. She was going to do it.

She had her gun, still with the silver bullets. Sam and I left her there after saying our goodbyes. As I got into Baby, I heard the shot, ringing out through the neighborhood. I sat in the car with tears running down my face for several minutes before going back into the house to grab her so we could give her a hunter’s funeral.

Seeing her on the funeral pyre was heartbreaking. I watched her body burn for at least an hour, Sam by my side. We didn’t speak to each other, we just watched. When we got back to the bunker, I kept to myself, staying in my room with a bottle of whiskey. I went through a bottle a day, trying to drown my guilt. Nothing helped. I missed her so much, and I wanted more than anything to have her back here, so beautiful and smart. I loved her—I wasn’t afraid to say it now. She was already gone, and there was nothing I could do about it.


End file.
